


Recruit the Authors!

by Broseph, Meatball42



Series: AvAc Shenanigans [12]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Fangirl, Filming, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broseph/pseuds/Broseph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Realistically, we've all had these thoughts.(Each story is a standalone)





	Recruit the Authors!

**Author's Note:**

> Meatball42’s note: Lol so the pricing may seem strange if you’re like us and haven’t recruited a storyline character in ages; remember those days?

_Recruit Meatball42!_

         -“I did it for the free food.”

Skills: Superior multi-tasking, Wide knowledge of mostly useless things, Customer service experience, Can throw things very far

 

Recruitment materials:

50,000 coins to pay off my college debt   
40 shotputs   
20 textbooks   
2x Vision DJ action 

  
I am a free character unlockable after the purchase of premium Vision. I am a new hire in student administration under Pepper Potts, tasked with improving communication between students and faculty and keeping the campus up to safety codes. I also coordinate all sports teams and mandatory volunteer hours. My fighting actions are throwing a javelin, and giving a look of disdain so powerful it causes damage.

 

Rank 1: Dark hair in a ponytail and glasses, light bronze skin. A maroon jersey and black exercise tights, gray cleats, and a whistle around the neck. Carrying a Blackberry.

Rank 3: Bushy hair cut to the shoulders and thicker-rimmed, diamond-shaped glasses. A maroon and black lace shirt with a black and silver waistcoat, charcoal slacks, and black shoes. Carrying a clipboard.

Rank 5: Longer hair and a domino mask. Black leather pants and a deep red embroidered corset-vest combo, cleated black boots nearly to the knee. Full sleeve tattoos of flowers and knives. Carrying a dark wood staff that is sharpened on one end to be thrown as a projectile weapon.

 

Actions:

Fangirl: 1min on Paths, requires Kamala Khan

Appreciate eye candy: 3min at Quad bench

Learn to shoot: 5min at Firing Range, requires 1 other student

Get turnt: 15min at Club A bar

Improve school spirit: 30min inside Club A

Lift things: 45min at the Power Gym stage 3, free weights

Throw things: 2h at Avengers Stadium field

Read fanfiction: 3h at the Archives computer

Go through suggestion box: 4h at Shield HQ

Data entry: 6h inside the Archives

Volunteer: 8h inside Avengers Hall, requires 1 other student

 

* * *

 

_Recruit Broseph!_

        -“The real question is where is my all-female remake of Reservoir Dogs? Hmmmmm?”

Skills: Take-charge attitude, Spending 12 hours straight on set, Encyclopedic knowledge of American cinema, Best dog-walker in town

 

Recruitment materials:

11,700 coins, because I’m cheap and Meatball42 is so expensive

50 film slates. If you have a dog on your campus the price is reduced to 30.

45 textbooks

2 cameras from Groot’s new Embrace Nature action, 6h at Groot’s Grove

 

I am a free character recruitable after the purchase of premium Groot from the shop. I am a filmmaker hired by Pepper Potts to attract new students to the Academy. My fighting actions are shining film lights into opponents’ eyes, and directing a crew of minions to rush the enemy.

  


Rank 1: A light brown blanket burrito from which arms may emerge to perform tasks. Black glasses, a vampirically pale forehead, and short, brown bedhead with an undercut can be seen at the top of the burrito.

Rank 3: A dark brown hoodie frees hands to hold a long lighting implement, which may be used as a weapon. Wears gold-rimmed glasses and a large, gold-plated, purple and green swirling amulet. Black basketball shorts and black Converse. The undercut has grown out, hair is short but wild and untamable like Harry Potter’s.

Rank 5: A billowing black cape over a brilliant purple and green shirt, which may hypnotize anyone who looks at it. The glasses have become a gold monocle with mysterious properties. Black jeans with a large cowboy belt buckle and sturdy black leather cowboy boots. Carrying a mystical staff with a glowing shard at the top, and wearing a magical hat that changes into many different hats. Hair is perfectly coiffed, Tony cries with jealousy.

  


Actions:

Consult an Expert: 3min at Stark Tower (J.A.R.V.I.S.)

Scout locations: 10 min teleporting around campus

Point Out Dogs: 20min on Paths

Attend Cons: 1h at the Quinjet

Be Creative: 1h 30min at Cap’s Art Studio

Get Nachos: 2h at Club A bar

Perfect Your Script: 3h at Archive computer

Live It Up: 4h at Club Galaxy dance floor

Set the Scene: 5h at Avengers Park, requires 1 other student

Nap: 6h inside Maverick Dorm

Be Happy: 8h on Avengers Dorm couch, requires 1 dog character


End file.
